


Full Circle

by GroundZeroFirework



Series: Royal Family [5]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Childbirth, F/F, Family, Just something to wrap the series up, Romance, and so that there's five stories, last story in this series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GroundZeroFirework/pseuds/GroundZeroFirework
Summary: Having attained all she could want and need in her life, her story finally comes to a full circle. Takes place 2 years after "Crowning Glories".NOTE: If you haven't done so yet, please read the first four stories to learn more about my OC, Claudia.





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to this story! Just some beginning notes:
> 
> Italicized dialogues mean it's a flashback dialogue while normal ones take place in the present day. Just so everyone is informed.

Whenever someone mentions the word “children” to Claudia, the first thing she thinks of is that she’ll never have any of her own. Followed by the fact that she thinks they’re little troublemakers that she’s going to have a hard time dealing with.

Claudia never held any illusions that she’ll ever have any children, even though she knew the importance of an heir for her mothers’ noble bloodlines and that they were being pressured by their nobles for one; first of all, she wasn’t all that interested in men. They were good friends to have but as she’s seen of men of her station and her grandfather, they were pretty lousy husbands to have with their philandering. Okay, fine, she may be generalizing and she does know that there are decent men out there, but they never really piqued her interest in a romantic manner. Second of all, if there was a thousand year gap in her bloodline between miracle babies like her and Arthur Hume, then she had no doubt that there’s going to be another millennia between her and the next miracle baby. While her mothers were convinced otherwise, she was convinced that the Royal and Noble House of Diphda along with the lines of Eleanor Hume and Velvet Crowe would die with her. Such a waste to let such noble pedigree die out but that’s how it seemed to be.

But just as Claudia was content to let her life go by without confessing her love for Lailah, life, as always, had other plans for her and completely derailed her lack of expectations.

2 years after her marriage, when Claudia was 27, they noticed something different with Lailah. Something that made all of them, including Lailah herself, realize that the Lady of the Lake was actually with child. _With_ a child in her womb. Not a newborn baby seraph that sprung from the nearest earthpulse but an actual child in her womb. Everyone was trying to wrack their brains for an answer; seraphs don’t get pregnant. It was never recorded! But clearly this unusual phenomenon was proving them wrong and, like the circumstances of Claudia’s birth, was one that can’t be explained. It’s not like they can just go ask Maotelus for answers; he’s still asleep with Sorey as far as they’re concerned. They realized that Lailah was pregnant around the 3 rd month when Lailah came running to them and showed off a slight bulge in her stomach. It wasn’t a secret Claudia and Lailah were intimate; they were married after all and they did take that recent countryside trip so no doubt things happened between them. But for them to realize that she was actually pregnant, 3 months later; it was a miracle twice over! She never showed off any of the usual signs of cravings, mood swings, or morning sickness so how were they supposed to know? The biggest concern was the “father” of the Lady of the Lake’s child. They were expecting her to have the same sort of freak out that Rose did but thankfully she didn’t go as ballistic as her and start throwing out accusations of infidelity.

Nope...instead, she walked out the room without any response to Lailah’s revelation and had her major freak out somewhere else, for an entirely different reason.

 _“I don’t think I’m ready for this. I never expected to have children. At all. I am NOT ready to be a parent.”_ Were her words when her Mother Alisha confronted her. She was hyperventilating and pacing around one of the palace’s numerous balconies. However, Alisa immediately put those fears to rest, saying that they were as unprepared as she is when they learned of Alisha’s pregnancy. Her fears alleviated, Claudia returned and asked to talk privately with Lailah.

 _“I’m sorry. I was just...shocked. I’m not as perfect as I project myself to be so...it caught me off guard and I honestly do not think I’m ready.”_ Was what she said to her wife as she held her hand. Lailah, in response, held her hand and gave her a kind and understanding smile before apprehensively asking her a question.

_“Claudia, you will need an heir. I think you are more than ready to be a parent. You’re kind and gentle and with this child, I’m finally providing you with that heir the nobles are pressuring you for but...I need to know; are you happy?”_

That question jarred Claudia so much that it honestly took a while for her to respond. However, it was only a few seconds that she realized that yes, she actually was happy.

 _“Of course I am, love. We’re going to have kids.”_ She replied in an ecstatic manner before giving Lailah the biggest and most loving hug she can give.

The following months went by swimmingly. In fact, if it weren’t for her steadily growing stomach, none of them would’ve realized that Lailah was pregnant at all, considering she never showed off any of the usual symptoms. They thought of names and managed to agree on one for a boy and another for a girl. They fashioned one area of their extremely spacious room into a nursery. Claudia even made a crib, a rocking chair for Lailah, and a baby carriage with her own bare hands. All she needed was some wood, cushions, and tools and managed to whip up two of everything with all she had. If she could make a small boat with her bare hands, then they were child’s play for the crown princess. Lailah thought she was being excessive but Claudia disagreed and thought she was being prepared. It seemed like they weren’t going to have any problems. But there was still a concern that they all had; a concern of the seraphic variety.

It’s no secret that childbirth brings about a ton of negative emotions for the average person due to the pain alone so...what if the same were to happen to Lailah? After all, a seraph giving birth was never recorded before so they had no idea what to do. Claudia worried for her wife; she was not willing to lose her to malevolence. However, Lailah assured her that she will do her best not to let any negative emotions get to her. While that did calm her down for a moment, it didn’t completely eliminate it and it was still a lingering worry at the back of her head.

So, the months went by and one day, while Claudia was assisting in training the new recruits, one of the palace guards came running to her saying that her wife is in labor. Immediately, she ran back towards Roundtabel Palace from the barracks as the sun was setting and basically caused a ruckus around both town and the palace until she skidded (literally skidded) to a halt in front of her parents and the four seraphim, bringing this story to the current day.

“How is she?” She asked as she tried to enter the room. Mikleo, however, held his hand out and prevented her from entering.

“Claudia, we’ve discussed this; you can’t enter. She’s fine. No pain at all.” He reminded her. Oh…right…tradition dictates that fathers can’t enter the birthing room when the mother is in labor and giving birth. And since Claudia is the “father” in this peculiar situation, she’s not allowed to enter.

“Do I really look like the kind of person who gives a damn about traditions?” She asked as she tried to bypass him. However, Alisha held her back.

“Sunbeam…the nobles value this particular tradition. If word gets out, there’ll be scandal. Just…let this tradition slide. Please. She’s alright.” Her mother assured her. With a nod, Claudia walked away and wandered into the gardens before sitting amongst the flowers. The sun is down for the count and the moon is now high up, bringing a chill in the air and forcing Claudia to huddle into herself for warmth. Her mind was going into overdrive; so many thoughts and what-ifs were running through her head. What if Lailah succumbs to malevolence? What if something happens to the baby? What if something bad happens in general? What if? What if? What if?

“Knew I’d find you here.” A familiar voice broke her out of her thoughts as she felt something warm around her shoulders. She looked up and saw Rose sitting beside her before she wrapped the coat she draped around her further into herself.

“You confessed to Lailah here, didn’t you?” The redhead asked and she silently nodded in response. Rose smiled and spoke once more.

“I proposed to Alisha here. And when she was giving birth to you and I was so worried, I wound up coming here too.”

“Really?” Claudia asked as she turned to look at her mother and she nodded with a laidback hum and a small, wistful smile.

“Every memory I have of this particular garden led to something great in my life…and I’m sure the same will happen to you.” She optimistically said as she wrapped an arm around her daughter. “You’re worried, aren’t you? That something bad will happen to Lailah or your baby?”

“That obvious, huh?” She dryly asked with a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“You’re my daughter. I think I know how to read you by now. Everything will be fine, kid. I promise you.” Rose said as she held Claudia close to her. Claudia tightly wrapped her arms around her waist, as if doing so would just make her worries and fears go away. It didn’t…but her mother being there was enough to calm her down for a moment and forget her troubles for a while.

* * *

They both sat there for a while, talking about anything and everything under the moon. Eventually, Alisha came for them and they both stood up.

“Ho-How…”

“She’s alright. You can go see her now… and I think you’ll be pleasantly surprised. Truly a miracle.” Alisha said with a proud and happy smile. Embracing her mothers tightly for a moment, she ran back to the room, ignoring the others waiting outside and entered the room before quietly closing it behind her. There, on their bed, lay Lailah…looking unusually tired. Her usually divine and well-kept hair was a mess and plastered on her face. It wasn’t even tied this time and was let loose. Her white nightdress was also stained with sweat and sticking to her and Claudia could swear there was even a bit of blood there. Cautiously, she approached…as if the slightest of sounds would bring harm to them.

“Claudia…” The Lady of the Lake greeted her weakly but warmly and happily. The crown princess approached the bed and, as Alisha anticipated, was pleasantly surprised.

Because beside her wife, lay not just one…but two little babes swaddled in blankets.

“Twins.” She muttered with wide eyes as tears of joy silently streamed down her face. Looks like her instinct of making two of everything was right after all. Claudia sat beside Lailah, who nodded in response. Claudia let out a chuckle as if she couldn’t believe what she was seeing. In a way she couldn’t; not only was a seraph _impregnated_ by a woman but also gave birth to _twins!_ A miracle three times over! She pressed her lips to her wife in joy and they both let out a small laugh.

“I love you. You made me so happy. I am so happy right now.” She said as she pressed her forehead against Lailah. The Lady of the Lake laughed and replied.

“I love you too.” She said. When they separated, the Lady of the Lake gently grabbed the two children and handed one, the boy, to her wife. Though a bit apprehensive, she gently took him in her arms. Claudia looked at her appearance and smiled widely.

“I take it you’re pleasantly surprised.” Alisha asked her. Claudia turned and saw that everyone was entering the room to see the new royal children.

“Definitely.” Claudia answered as she turned her eyes back to her son. Oh, it feels so surreal to think that. _Her son._ He already had some resemblance from the both of them; blonde hair from Claudia and Alisha with the red streaks as commonly seen in seraphs and as he opened his eyes, he showed off his green eyes that he inherited from his seraph mother. The shape of his eyes, however, definitely came from Alisha. His facial structure on the other hand obviously came from Lailah. Handing him back to his mother, she took the other baby from Lailah’s arms and was surprised once more.

“A girl?” She asked in amazement.

“She’s first to come out.” Lailah informed her. That makes her daughter the oldest child and while she should be worried about which of her children would succeed her, Claudia realized that she has plenty of time to decide on that and thus, pushed the thought out of  her head and examined her daughter. Silver hair with hints of red like her younger brother, blue eyes inherited from both her mother and grandmother. The shape of eyes was even the same! Her facial structure definitely came from Claudia, who was basically a perfect mix of her own parents. She can already see her little girl breaking men’s hearts when she grows up. That made her chuckle to herself and it surprised her to see that her hours old daughter was giving her a small smile that resembled Rose’s.

“Mother Rose…she has your smile.” She informed them. Rose and Alisha took a look at their granddaughter and laughed upon seeing that Claudia was right.

“No surprise there…you kinda have the same smile as I do.” The redheaded queen said as she patted her daughter’s head and kissed her granddaughter on the forehead as she fell asleep. Claudia did the same, trying to show her little princess the love she felt for her.

“Judging from the hair, they’re definitely part-seraph. We’ll have to see to their seraphic abilities soon. Or if they even have any.” Edna commented as she gently caressed the boy’s cheek. Just as she’d done for Claudia when she was a newborn, she took her Phoenix plush toy and waved it at him.

“What will you name them?” Mikleo asked as he held the newborn prince in his arms and showed him off to Edna. Claudia and Lailah looked at one another and nodded. Lailah took her son from Mikleo and gently gave her a finger for him to hold on to. Looking towards her parents and her friends, Claudia announced her daughter’s name.

“Her name…will be Eleanor Velvet. Eve, for short.”

At first, Claudia was ashamed of being descended from the first Lord of Calamity. But…after her 6 month adventure and learning all she could about Velvet Crowe and her deeds…she learned to be proud of her ancestor. And if it weren’t for her, she wouldn’t be here holding her daughter in her arms. This was the best way she could think of to honor her ancestors. Her children will be rulers one day…and there’s no better way to immortalize their ancestors’ names in some manner.

“And the boy?” Zaveid asked with an excited smile. This time, it was Lailah who informed them in a chipper manner.

“This little prince’s name will be Arthur. Arthur Sorey. We can call him Art to shorten it.”

They all noticed at how tears sprung from Mikleo’s eyes. The world may have been steadily forgetting the Great Shepherd of Order’s name but…at least…in the new Prince of Hyland, it’ll live on and be known to the world once more.

“Thank you…for remembering him.” He said as he pressed a kiss to Lailah’s forehead to show his gratitude. Afterwards, they gave the twins to the others to be held by their grandparents and friends. Claudia sidled up to Lailah and wrapped an arm around her before pressing her lips to her temple.

“I’m proud of you.” She whispered to her. Lailah cuddled up to her and was slowly falling asleep.

"A Prince and a Princess. I'm so happy." Alisha said with a wide smile as she turned to Lailah and Claudia. "Thank you."

The pair nodded in acknowledgement. It made them both happy, knowing that they managed to secure Alisha's bloodline. It looks like the Royal and Noble House of Diphda, as well as the lines of Eleanor Hume and Velvet Crowe, will live to see another generation. And the fact that they would made the couple happy and gave them a sense of pride.

“I think we should let Lailah rest. We can come back and see them tomorrow.” Alisha declared as she handed the twins back to their parents. The pair saw that Art had a cute little moon shaped birthmark on collarbone. Eve, on the other hand, was flawless.

“Thank you. We’ll see you tomorrow. Good night.” Claudia said as Rose and Alisha pressed a kiss to her and the children’s foreheads. They quietly walked out the room after saying their good byes and Claudia placed her children in the cribs that were moved next to their bed. Once they were settled in and completely asleep, she kissed their dainty little heads and lovingly whispered to them.

“I love you both so much.”

After making sure Eve and Art were secure and helping Lailah change her clothes, Claudia changed into her usual nightwear and slid in next to her wife, seeing that the sheets were actually changed before she arrived. Lailah wrapped an arm around her waist and laid her head on her chest.

“I love you.” The Lady of the Lake whispered as she closed her eyes.

“I love you too.” She replied. Lailah’s steady breathing let her know that she was finally asleep. Claudia turned her head to keep a watch on Eve and Art until her eyes slowly fluttered shut and she let sleep consume her.

From a problematic young woman who ran away for six months to find answers and peace of mind to someone who did her best to win the love of her life and actually marrying her and now to a new parent, Claudia Aria Diphda’s journey and story started in this palace, in this very room where she and her young family now sleeps. Having attained all she could want and need in her life, her story finally comes to a full circle.

* * *

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! If you're seeing this end note then I know that you got to the last story of this series. If you've stuck around this series since "The Answers She Seeks" then thank you so much. I really appreciated it. 
> 
> It's actually pretty funny, really; "The Answers She Seeks", a Tales of Zestiria story that crosses with Tales of Berseria, was supposed to be the only story in this series and a cure for my depression. Last year, I had NO MOTIVATION to write whatsoever and it was heartbreaking because I loved writing and my depression was taking that away from me. One day a plot bunny showed up in my brain and I just started...writing. And eventually, the story became a series and it turned into one big passion project for me. And suddenly, I remembered what it was like to love writing and thus, the succeeding stories were born. But like all good things, they must come to an end eventually. And thus "Full Circle" becomes the last story in the "Royal Family" series. How Claudia and Lailah's love story will completely end is up to your imagination now.
> 
> I will continue writing other stories for other fandoms as this series and these two fandoms taught me how to love writing once again. Thank you SO MUCH for sticking by me with these stories. I can never show my gratitude enough.
> 
> If you like this story, and this series in general, please leave a kudos or a comment or both if you can. Whether it's to ask questions or let me know how much you loved this series, I would accept them.
> 
> Well, it's January 2 here in my corner of the world (The Philippines) so HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ONE AND ALL! Here's hoping that 2018 will be a kinder year to us all! I love you all! Thank you once again!


End file.
